The secrets of the stars
by black13
Summary: you will be able to know more about your stars on yu gi oh.
1. Default Chapter

Hey people. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. At least that is over. Well I think you will like this interview of the cast cause I am making this funny. So on with the interview.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The secrets of the stars.  
  
Yugi Mouto:  
  
Has makeup in his room and puts it on when he goes on a date.  
  
Yugi: What? No I don't. Plus how would you know? You have never seen my room before. Mr. Phantom clock head.  
  
RVG: First of all it's Mr. Random voice guy and also I have seen your room and boy does it smell. I once saw you go out and I went into your room and checked your drawers and saw makeup.  
  
Yugi: Uh uh. I don't go on dates, my room does NOT SMELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hold it. When did you go into my room?  
  
RVG: Yes your room smells. Oh yah, of course you don't go on dates. No girl would want to go out with a he she or a girl/guy that puts on makeup. Ha ha.  
  
Yugi: YOU ARE SO STUPID. SHUTUP AND GO HOME YOU........YOU POOPY BUTT HEAD. [storms out crying]  
  
RVG: What a kidder. [laughs nervously] Uh.... Yugi? Where did you go? [runs outside after Yugi yelling for him.] Yugi...come back. I need you.  
  
Well was that funny or was that funny? Can you guys or girls please review? I need to know if you guys like it or I need to improve it. Thanks guys. R&R. 


	2. chapter2

Hey people. I don't own Yu gi oh and I don't own the characters. But enough of the talking and more of the reading. Oh ya I almost forgot to tell you. If you people don't want me to get angry than review. In my first chapter, you know how many people reviewed? ONLY 1. This is not for SHOW. You don't just read and go, regular people read and review but weird people read and go. So on with the story and more and more reviews.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The secrets of the stars  
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
Has no sense of humor  
  
Joey: Yes I do. I sooooo do have a sense of humor. Everybody laughs at my jokes.  
  
RVG: Ya right. Name me one person who laughs at your jokes?  
  
Joey: All right um........... uhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
RVG: That's right. You can't think up of anyone who laughs at your stupid jokes.  
  
Joey: Shut up. My jokes are not stupid and I know one person who laughs at my jokes and it is Serenity.  
  
RVG: Actually, not to burst your bubbles or anything but Serenity laughs at everything you say and does everything you tell her to.  
  
Joey: Nu uh. She laughs because she likes my jokes.  
  
RVG: Ya right. Whatever. Anyways, Joey Wheeler is really a dog, not a human being.  
  
Joey: No. I am a regular dog I mean human.  
  
RVG: You just said you're a dog.  
  
Joey: By mistake I said I was a dog. Ok  
  
RVG: Actually, you are a dog and maybe you're a pig to. You never know.  
  
Joey: Hello, I just told you I'm a human and plus I am not a pig. You know what? Let's just settle it here. I AM NOT AN ANIMAL. OK.  
  
RVG: Ok. Since you say your not a dog and I think you're a dog and so does everybody else, I will prove that you're a dog.  
  
Joey: Fine.  
  
[Holds up a ball and throws it. Joey gets up and runs on four like a dog and gets the ball with his mouth and slobbers on the ball]  
  
RVG: See my point Joey Wheeler. You are a dog.  
  
Joey: So what if I am. At least I'm not a pig and anyways who are you getting all this info from.  
  
RVG: From, [leans forward] Serenity.  
  
Joey: What? My sister would never do that. I don't believe you. I bet it was that stupid Seto that goes out with Tea.  
  
Seto: [comes out of nowhere] Hey Wheeler, I didn't say anything, it was your sister who said it but I give her credit cause she is right you are an animal.  
  
Tea: [comes out of nowhere] Hey fathead pig face, how could you? [Tears streaming out of her eyes.]  
  
Seto: [comes to her, hugs her and kisses her.] It'll be all right. Don't you worry; I'll kill Wheeler for you. Lets go home and you can rest.  
  
Joey: What did I do Tea?  
  
Tea: [still crying] You are the stupidest person ever. I told you not to tell ANYONE that Seto and me go out. YOU EVEN PINKY SWEARED. HOW COULD YOU? Lets go Seto. [Leaves crying while Seto tries to comfort her.]  
  
Joey: Whatever. I WOULD LIKE TO SEE SERENITY YOU PERSON?  
  
RVG: Um I don't think so.  
  
[Joey gets mad and jumpes on to the RVG and fights with him]  
  
Joey: You will let me see my dumb sister. YOU WILL.  
  
Well that was the second chapter. How did you like it? Wasn't it funny? Well anyways, read and review people ok. One is not enough. 


	3. chapter3

Hey people. This is chapter 3 on.......... Find out for yourself. I don't own Yi gi oh.  
  
Chapter3:  
  
The secrets of the stars  
  
Serenity Wheeler  
  
Is a crybaby.  
  
Serenity: No. I am not a crybaby. [Near tears.]  
  
RVG: Yes you are. See your crying already and I just started. I really think you should not take my place when retire.  
  
Serenity: [stops crying] Shut up.  
  
RVG: [In a baby voice] What? You want your big brother? Ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Serenity: I don't want my brother. He's an idiot and an animal.  
  
[Joey comes out of nowhere]  
  
Joey: Hay. I'm telling mommy you said I was a...a idiot and a animal.  
  
Serenity: You can't even talk right. What a baby. It's an idiot and an animal not a and stop stuttering. You make me look like a fool.  
  
RVG: A...Serenity, this is my show, but I think you should take my place when I retire and what I said before...I'm really sorry, but if you do take my place then cut the mean stuff out and leave the mean stuff for none other then your stupid brother.  
  
Joey: Hay. Stop making fun of me. I think you should retire right now.  
  
Serenity: [talking to RVG] Thanks, maybe I will someday or...maybe right now if you do retire now?  
  
RVG: Maybe I will. Ok, well by people and your new host for the rest of the chapters will be [drum roll] Serenity. [Leaves.]  
  
Joey: Well, I'm leaving. See you at home Miss. Litterbutt  
  
Serenity: Hey. Just because your older then me does not mean you can call me names.  
  
Joey: Ha. Yes I can. Watch me. [Sticks out tongue.] Mr. Pokey-butt-face- head-egg-beef-butt-uh.......................  
  
Serenity: Oh that's it your dead. [Runs after Joey. While Joey screams like a girl and they run around the building when finally Serenity catches up to him.] You idiot. [Starts kicking him and punching him in the stomach.]  
  
Well, that's all for today. Now R&R so I can write more and more and more and more and more and more and more and...and...and MORE. Hahahaha. Now that was freaky right people though I'm talking about myself. So....read and review. 


End file.
